


5. "It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Keith (Voltron), Aged-Up Lance (Voltron), Baking, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Children, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post Season 8, Post-Season/Series 08, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Siblings, Sons, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith is beyond relieved to finally come home to his husband and his two children after a long mission with the Blades.He missed his family, and he is in for a few surprises that only make him fall for his family more and more.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	5. "It's okay, go save the world. I'll be fine"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For the 5th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "It's okay, you go safe the world. I'll be fine"

„Daddy!“ Flyx called out as soon as he saw Keith stepping out of his shuttle.

„Dad!“ Taera chimed in and followed her younger brother out of the kitchen door and the back porch. It was dawning, but they still saw enough since the sun was just setting and illuminated Keith from behind. 

They excitedly ran through their backyard, through the open gate in the fence surrounding their garden and and up to where Keith had landed and was lifting out two bags.

„Hey you two!“ Keith exclaimed happily. He let go of the two bags and set them to the ground. Then he kneeled down to embrace the little boy and the girl in a firm hug. 

Behind him, Cosmo jumped out of the shuttle and sat down near Keith, waiting patiently.

„Oh, I missed you guys so much“ Keith said while pressing the two children close to his chest. 

They giggled happily and snuggled up to him as much as they could.

He smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of each child’s head before he slowly let them go again. 

„Where is your Papá?" he asked them then after setting them back on the grass. 

His children then moved to hug Cosmo, trying to avoid his tongue as he excitedly tried to lick over their faces. 

„He’s inside, he needed to finish baking but he said that we can go ahead to greet you“ Taera said while affectionately caressing Cosmo’s muzzle. 

„Did you do your hair or was that your Papá?“ he then asked her and pointed to her pastel blue hair. It had grown while he was on his mission - it reached her shoulders now, and it was arranged in two loose braids held by orange elastics. 

"Papá helped, but I did most of it myself!" the eight year old girl said exitedly, cleary proud of herself. 

"It suits you, muffin!" Keith said happily and grinned. 

Taera beamed back at him. 

"What's Papá baking?" he then asked. 

„Your favorite!“ Flyx chimed in. 

„Yeah, we were helping him, too!“ Taera said excitedly. 

„Wow, that’s so nice of you!“ Keith said happily, bowing down to pick up his bags again. 

„And I didn’t mix sugar and salt this time!“ Taera added. 

„Yeah, that was a disaster“ Flyx commented with a giggle. 

„Papá’s face when he took his first bite was the best though“ Keith said, and all three laughed at the memory. 

„Daddy, I wanna help“ Flyx said then and tried to take one of Keith’s bags from his hands. 

„Hey sprout, that’s still a bit too heavy for you alone. Okay if we carry it together?“ Keith said and offered one of the handles of the bag to his son. 

„Okay!“ the small boy agreed. 

„Thanks buddy“ he said proudly. 

„I’ll open the door for you!“ Taera said happily and ran ahead, Cosmo following her closely. 

She positioned herself and when Keith and Flyx were close enough, she swung the door open for them. 

„Thanks sweetie“ Keith said to her. 

„I’m home“ he then softly said into the kitchen. 

Cosmo suddenly appeared near him, Taera sitting and giggling on his back. Flyx immediately climbed on, too.

Lance stood at the counter and was busy scratching out a bowl wich chocolate cake dough, so he didn’t turn around immediately. 

Keith set his bags down near the kitchen table and walked up to Lance. 

He gently embraced him in a hug from behind, kissed his husband’s cheek and then buried his face into Lance’s neck.

„Hey babe“ he said gently and almost shuddered when Lance leaned back into the hug. 

Lance kissed his temple and then set the bowl down, turned around and returned the hug. 

„Hi darling“ Lance replied just as softly and cupped Keith’s cheeks. 

He smiled at him and slowly leaned closer to passionately kiss him on his lips. 

„Eww, gross“ Taera commented after a while when Cosmo trottet up to Lance. He and Keith broke apart with a chuckle. 

„Just wait until you grow up and then tell me if it’s still gross“ Lance rebuked her and ruffled Cosmo behind the ears in greeting. 

„I’m glad you’re finally back. We missed you“ Lance then said to Keith, pecked him on the lips and then turned back to put the cake pan into the preheated oven. 

„You have no idea how I much I missed you, too. I’m sorry that this mission took so long“ Keith said and sighed. 

„Babe, we’ve talked about this. I know that it’s been an exception. Don’t feel bad about it, okay?“ Lance soothed him and started to fill the sink with water.

„Hey, why don’t you two go to the living room with Cosmo and ready the surprise?“ Lance then said and turned to their children. 

Both’s eyes gleamed excitedly and they nodded while grinning from ear to ear. 

„A surprise?“ Keith asked with raised eyebrows, but Flyx only shook his head. 

„It won’t be a surprise if we tell Daddy!“ he just giggled.

„To the living room!“ Taera shouted excitedly and Cosmo disappeared with both children in a flash.

Keith shot a curious look to Lance. 

„Nope, not happening. I won’t tell you, and you know that he’s right“ he chuckled, even as Keith looked at him with puppy eyes. 

„I know. I feel like I missed out on so much. The two have grown so much in those four months“ Keith sighed and started to help do the dishes with Lance. 

„They really grow up too fast, huh? It feels like only last month that they came to stay with us“ Lance said, reminiscing cherished memories. 

„Yeah. It really feels like only days - I can’t believe that is has already been five years. But I’ll never forget the day I found the two“ Keith said as he accepted a wet plate from Lance and dried it off with a towel. 

„I won’t ever forget it too. How could I? You returning to rendezvous during our first mission - that mission - after our honeymoon, covered in dirt and blood and carrying a three year old alien girl and her baby brother, only a few days old“ Lance said with a sad tone. 

„It was a dark day“ Keith said as he, too, relived the memories. 

„I know. But so many happy days followed“ Lance said and dried his hands off to cup Keith’s cheeks. 

„We have two wonderful children Keith, and if it weren’t for you, the two wouldn’t have lived to see the next morning on that planet. Just look at them. They are happy, even though they know what happened that day, why we look so different from them and what happened to their blood family. They are happy because they are loved, because they have a wonderful family with two amazing fathers that love them as their children, because they are our children, and because we are their parents“ Lance said. 

„I know. And I’m not doubting that. I would give my life for them and for you, just like I know you would for us. Gods, I love you so much. I just wish I could spend every second with you guys“ Keith said with a smile. 

He then pressed a gentle kiss to Lances forehead and they continued doing the dishes, an ease calm settling over them. They enjoyed the closeness of their other half and started to chat.

While Lance told Keith about what had been going on around at home and Keith told Lance the details about how his mission was, Taera and Flyx prepared the surprise in the living room. 

Cosmo had curled up on the floor, being tired from the long flight in Keith’s shuttle.

„Let me help you, Flyx“ the blue haired girl said and helped her brother rearrange the couch cushions. 

„Thank you, T!“ he said, calling her by her nickname. It became stuck from when he was just learning to speak and couldn’t say her full name yet. 

He then crawled off the couch and Taera watched her brother’s mop of pastel green hair disappear between the blankets they had put up as a fort earlier with their Papá. 

They were blood siblings, separated from their birth parents after their home planet was bombed by the remaining Galra Empire unification. It had been one of the darkest days after the war that had ended eight years ago at that time. 

All Blades of Marmora, all former rebel fighters and Paladins, the Galaxy Garrison with the Atlas crew, the troops of New Daibazaal and many other had joined forces to finally defeat the last of the remaining Galra that still believed in the ways of the old Galra Empire.

The planet is uninhabitable up to this day - and merely hundreds of the once thriving population survived. 

„You guys ready to show your Dad the surprise?“ Lance called from the kitchen. 

„Yeah, he can come“ Taera shouted back after her brother nodded. They both hid in the blanket fort then while Lance guided Keith into the living room. 

„What - Oh! That is so cool!“ he almost squealed and got to all fours. He then crawled into the fort where he was immediately tackled with hugs and tickles by the two children. 

„Papá, come help“ Flyx chimed and Lance obeyed. 

„Agh, Lance, not you too!“ Keith laughed out loudly. 

„Okay, okay, I surrender!“ he said after not being able to shake them off. 

The others stoppend and looked at him, laying on the ground and gasping for air after laughing so much. 

„I love it kids. It’s a really great surprise. Thank you“ he said to the two and also looked at Lance. 

„You in for another surprise?“ Lance then said excitedly. 

„Uhm… Another one?“ Keith asked curiously. 

„Yep“ Lance just grinned and pointed over to Flyx. 

The boy nodded in excitement, as if he had waited to do this all day, and then closed his eyes as he focused. 

Soon after, soft purple marks on his face and on his hands began to glow where there usually only was warm beige skin.

The markings in his face looked exactly like Krolia’s, with the exception that they extended over his neck and down to his arms where they ended at the palm of his hands in what looked like an arrow head. 

„Look Daddy! I got my markings! And they look like yours!“ Flyx said excitedly and gently touched Keith’s scarred cheek. 

Keith couldn’t believe it. He felt almost as happy as the first time he had been called Dad by them. 

He scooted closer to his son and embraced him in a firm hug. He even had to wipe at tears that escaped the corner of his eyes. 

„Daddy, why are you crying? Do you not like them?“ Flyx asked, unsure. 

„No! God no, sprout! I am really really happy and proud! Those are happy tears“ Keith explained. 

„There are tears that are happy?“ Taera then asked. 

„That’s right, cupcake! Happy tears is when we have so much joy in us that our body needs to react, and we do it by crying happy tears“ Lance explained for them. 

„Oh. Then Daddy is happy!“ Flyx said and cuddled up more in Keith’s hold. 

„Now we both have markings! That’s so cool“ Taera said with joy and focused herself. 

After a short while, soft orange markings appeared in her face and on her arms. 

They almost looked exactly like Altean markings, but they started again at her chin and then split into two finer lines that ran over her neck and over her arms, ending in her palms with a circle. 

„You both look great! I’m so happy for you two“ Lance said and gently grabbed Taera. Then, he crawled over and flopped first his daughter and then himself into a huge cuddle pile with the others. 

Out of nowhere, Cosmo suddenly landed on top of them, joining the cuddle. 

„Oof“ Keith and Lance groaned out simultaneously at the added weight, but their children only laughed and hugged them closer.

It didn’t take long until the two were overwhelming Keith with questions about his mission while leaning against Cosmo who had curled up in the fort now.

While he told his kids about their adventures, Lance took the cake out of the oven. 

He then finished making dinner witch he had already prepared and called out to his family when it was ready. 

They all sat down at the kitchen table together, enjoyed their meal and then chocolate cake as desert. 

Keith cherished every moment and smiled when the kids fell asleep while cuddling up to him when they watched a movie. 

„We should get them to bed. I’m pretty tired, too“ Keith said with a yawn as soon as the movie ended. 

He and Lance both picked up one kid and brought to their room. Then, they went to the bed of the other to also kiss them goodnight. 

Cosmo, having always been very close to their kids, stayed in their room and made himself comfortable on the ground between their beds.

Lance and Keith sighed contently and went to their own bedroom. 

They had been looking at each other with longing in their eyes, and after a while, they found themselves cuddling up in their bed, Lance being held by Keith as his head was lying on Keith’s chest. 

„Flyx has his markings now, too“ Keith said after a while. 

He was mindlessly tracing his fingers up Lance’s back and arms. 

„And they really look similar to yours. Guess which parent he is taking after“ Lance chuckled happily. 

The marks of their children were normal for their species. At some point between age four and ten, the markings will appear, resembling their mindset and honoring the person they are closest to. 

„First Taera takes after you, and now Flyx after me“ Keith said while gently tracing his fingers over Lance’s cheeks and his Altean marks.

„See? They are truly our children“ Lance whispered happily, and Keith agreed.

„I missed you“ Keith then said with a low exhale. 

„I know. We missed you too. But you’re here“ Lance said and scooted yet a bit closer. 

„But I still feel so guilty. I know that what I do is important and I also love the work I do, but I want to be here at the same time. And I kinda feel like I’ve left you alone for too long this time“ Keith admitted. 

„Keith we’ve been over this. And you didn’t leave me alone. **It’s okay, go save the world. I’ll be fine.** We’ll be fine“Lance chuckled. 

„I know how much you love us, and you are here so much, too - you need to stop making yourself feel bad or guilty, okay?“ Lance said silently and laid his hand on Keith’s chest.

„You’re right. But I promise to be here more than I am up there“ Keith still said. 

„I know you will“ Lance said and closed his eyes with a content exhale, allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by Keith’s steady heartbeat and the sensation of his fingers lightly tracing his skin. 

„I’ve got to be the happiest man in the universe. I love you, Lance. Sleep well“ he whispered with a soft smile as soon as he heard Lance’s breath even out into silent snores.

He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, finally home and with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> _Since this is one of the first times I write Klance fluff, your opinions are really apprechiated!_
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt!


End file.
